Dark and Light Guardian Vongola
by SeriyaNamikaze
Summary: repost dengan editan cerita yang sedikit beda. warning: alur yang membingungkan, gaje, OOC


**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: yang punya KHR itu amano akira sensei**

 **Warning: ooc, oc, gaje, typo yang bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Genre: friendship , romance, supernatural, and adventure**

 **Ini fic copas dan edit dari akun lama saya, Yuri namikaze , jadi mohon maklumi kalau ada sedikit kesamaan dari fic itu**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Di Namimori park**

"Huh, lelahnya." Kata si cewek

"Sudahlah. Lagipula kita sudah sampai di Namimori kan?" kata si cowok yang disebelahnya

"Tapi kita masih belum menemukan alamatnya." kata si cewek

"Itu bukan masalah kok, Riya. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya. Lagipula kita tinggal nanya ke orang dimana rumahnya Sawada." kata si cowok

"Tapi, Kak Yoga. Kita harus sampai di sana sebelum sore tiba." kata si cewek yang diketahui namanya Riya

"Kebetulan kita sudah istirahat agak lama, sebaiknya kita cari sekarang." Kata si cowok yang diketahui namanya Yoga

"Ayo, kalau gitu." kata Riya

"Ayo." kata Riya.

Setelah itu, mereka pergi menuju ke tempat yang akan mereka tuju, yaitu rumahnya Sawada.

 **Di kediaman Sawada**

"Oi, Tsuna" kata seorang bayi(?)

"Ada apa, Reborn?" kata pemuda brunete yang diketahui namanya Tsuna

"Aku baru mengingat sebuah hal yang sempat aku lupakan" kata bayi yang diketahui namanya Reborn

"Apa itu?" tanya Tsuna

"Ada 2 orang yang akan ke sini. Tapi ada masalahnya." kata Reborn. Lalu dia menghela nafas

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Mereka berasal dari luar negeri. Dan mereka akan tinggal di Namimori. Tapi mereka tidak tahu mereka akan pergi kemana."

"Hieeeee! Kalau begitu ayo kita cari mereka." kata Tsuna

"Tunggu sebentar." kata Reborn sambil mengambil hp dari saku jasnya. Setelah dia mengetik nomor telepon seseorang, dia menunggu hingga

"Hallo. Dengan siapa ini?"kata orang seberang(?) dilihat dari suaranya, dia itu cewek.

"Reborn. Kalian ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Reborn

"Ah, Reborn-san. Saya juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang saya tahu, ini kedai makanan jepang. Saya berada di tempat yang namanya "Takesushi." ah. Aku baru tahu kalau ini kedai sushi."

"Oh. Disitu rupanya. Kami akan menjemputmu. Tunggu di sana."

"Sawada-san juga ikut, ya?"

"Iya. Tunggu di sana ya ?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sambil makan sushi di sini. Sampai jumpa nanti"kata cewek itu. Lalu si cewekpun memutuskan hubungan telepon itu.

"Ayo, dame-Tsuna." perintah Reborn

"Baiklah." kata Tsuna lalu mereka keluar kamar. Ketika Tsuna akan turun ke bawah, dia terpeleset dan terjatuh ke bawah dengan tidak elitnya. Namun karena terburu-buru, maka dia dengan cepat berdiri dan menuju ke depan pintu .

"Ara, Tsu-kun. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa terburu-buru?" ujar seorang ibu ke depan pintu dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Aku mau jemput temanku dulu. Katanya mereka lagi menunggu, jadi aku dan Reborn harus cepat." kata Tsuna dengan teburu-buru. "Saya Pergi dulu" pamit Tsuna.

"Hati-hati ya, Tsu-kun" Kata ibunya.

"Baiklah" kata Tsuna sambil keluar.

"Mereka ada di mana, Reborn?" Tanya Tsuna

"Mereka ada di kedai sushi milik Yamamoto" kata Reborn

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita kesana" kata Tsuna

"Hn."

Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke kedai sushi milik Yamamoto.

 **Di kedai Yamamoto**

 _Srek_

"Selamat datang. Oh, Tsuna rupanya." kata pemilik kedai, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi

"Iya, oji-san" kata Tsuna

"Ah, Sawada-san." sapa sang cewek.

"yo, Tsuna." kata Yamamoto

"halo Yamamoto-san. Kalian siapa?" tanya Tsuna sambil nunjuk dua orang selain Yamamoto.

"Kalian rupanya." kata Reborn sambil mendengus kecil. Kelihatannya dia mengenal mereka berdua.

"Kamu kenal mereka, Reborn?"

"Mereka yang ku maksud dengan 2 orang yang datang dari luar negeri. Mereka adalah orang yang ku tolong dari kejaran pembunuh bayaran ketika aku ada di daerah mereka"

"Oh. Rupanya begitu. Tapi buat apa mereka di sini?"

"Merka datang ke sini karena aku yang suruh. Mereka bilang ingin jadi lebih kuat, makanya mereka datang ke sini untuk tinggal di sini. Mereka akan tinggal di rumahmu"

"Oh, begitu. Hieeeee! Tinggal di rumahku?"

"Daripada kamu diam berdiri terus, lebih baik kamu cepat menghampiri mereka." kata Reborn yang mengalihkan pertanyaannya Tsuna.

"Ha'i" kata Tsuna sambil menghampiri mereka.

 **TBC (To Be Continued)**

 **omake**

selagi menunggu Tsuna dan Reborn datang, mereka berbicara dengan Yamamoto yang kebetulan baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Yamamoto-san." kata Riya dengan sedikit semangat.

"memangnya kalian siapa? Kenapa tahu namaku?" tanya Yamamoto dengan sedikit bingung.

"masa kamu melupakan kami sih, **Yakyuu Master**." kata Yoga dengan sedikit menekan kata terakhirnya.

"kalian kok tahu nama samaranku?" tanya Yamamoto dengan serius

"ini kami, Yuri dan Shiroto. Masa kamu lupa sih?" kata Riya dengan nada sedih.

"oh.. kalian. Kalian kenapa kesini. Kaichou Yuri?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

"kami menghindari kejaran para mafia yang mengincar kami karena kekuatan kami. Kami disini menggunakan nama samaran dan mengubah penmapilan kami . Jadi nggak bakal ketahuan yang lain."

"oh rupanya gitu. Tapi kayaknya ada misi lain. Ya kan kaichou?" tanya Yamamoto

"ternyata memang sudah disebarkan ke anggota lain ya..." gumam Riya.

"iya. Berarti misi kita sedikit sulit..." kata Yoga dengan serius.

"bisa di bilang gitulah... ah iya... nama samaran kalian apa?" tanya Yamamoto.

"namaku Kurogami Yuki. Kalau Shiroto pakai nama Shirokaze Hotaru." jawab Riya.

"souka.. jadi gimana aku memanggil kalian?" tanya Yamamoto.

"kalau di sekolah panggil aku Yuki, dan Kalau bersama kelompok rahasia kita panggil aku Yuri kaichou." kata Riya.

"kalau di sekolah panggil aku Hotaru, dan kalau bersama kelompok rahasia kita panggil aku Shiroto." kata Yoga

"baiklah, Shiroto-san, Yuri-kaichou." kata Yamamoto.

"ah iya. Sawada-san sebentar lagi akan sampai, jadi pura-pura kita baru saling kenal ya Yamamoto-san. Ketika itu panggil aku Yuki dan panggil Shintaro-kun dengan nama Hotaru." kata Riya.

"baik."

Beberapa saat kemudian Tsuna dan Reborn pun datang.

 **Omake end**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca ff yang kurang bagus ini. Flame** **kera** **s** **diterima asalkan jangan terlalu sadis.**

 **Tertanda**

 **Seriya Namikaze**


End file.
